The Revenge of the Mutants
by 18lzytwner
Summary: The ThunderCats thought they had taken care of the Mutants the last time they met but they couldn't be more wrong. This time the Mutants have no intention of going away and with the help of an old ally, they just might get away with it too. 2nd in new series! Sequel to "In the Dark of the Night".
1. Chapter 1

**The Revenge of the Mutants**

_By 18lzytwner_

**Chapter 1**

The winter had come and gone and with it spring had sprung with new hopes for the ThunderCats and the good peoples of New Thundra. Now as the sun stayed up longer signifying the end of spring and the beginning of summer the silence from any enemy gave time for pursuits of the off-duty nature. For now, however, Panthro found himself at the Control Room monitors.

"Another quiet evening huh sir?" Punthar asked.

"It would seem so. Makes me nervous," the panther admitted.

"Yeah I know what you mean," the puma nodded.

"Since it's so quiet, let's run a diagnostic on that new backup system," Panthro suggested. The major structural repairs to the Lair had finished up over the winter and the spring had brought the time to add more security measures and backup systems online. The Lair now had a main power room, a generator room, and a secondary power room. The secondary room was located on the opposite side of the Lair from the main power room and the generator and its purpose was to run everything in the Lair should the main power and the generator fail. It would allow the Lair to virtually never go offline which would have been very useful in the war against the Mutants.

"Everything is checking out sir," Punthar smiled.

"Excellent. Now let's try the new advanced warning system," Panthro suggested. The puma to his right nodded and quickly punched up the first new camera. It was part of an inter-atmosphere satellite setup that would alert the Lair to any ships trying to sneak into the planet's air space.

"Camera 1 is looking good. Switching to Camera 2," Punthar informed the ThunderCat. They continued in this manner until all fifty cameras were checked.

"Well it looks like I'll be able to spend the evening reading up on those technical manuals from Third Earth," Panthro heaved a sigh. It was probably the most boring part of the job but necessary to stay in the know and to aide in anything that might be out of place.

"Ten hut!" The guard at the door shouted as Lion-O entered the room, Leanna in tow.

"At ease," Lion-O smiled as he approached Panthro.

"You like giving me a heart attack, don't you?" The panther asked.

"Well you know I can't help myself. Just want everybody to know how it feels," the lion smirked.

"You shouldn't joke like that," Lea shook her head. She'd only discovered her lineage six months ago and had no desire to lose the half-brother she never knew she had.

"You sound like my fiancée. Oh to be married and have a sibling," Lion-O continued to tease. Despite the fact that his half-sister had caused the trouble with his heart, the lion could not help but tease her. Even though they had not known each other long it seemed as if they had actually known each other for their entire lives. No one outside the two of them dared to bring up the incident that led to the lion being off-duty for the last six months.

"Well someone has to look out for you until you have an heir," Lea pointed out.

"This is true. If only the Council would get off my back about making babies, then we'd be all set," the lion rolled his eyes.

"Ugh. I seriously think they only want to know about the baby making because they have nothing better to do with their time. I mean you just got medically cleared for duty, never mind baby-making. Although that isn't the reason you guys came down here though, is it?" Panthro raised an eyebrow.

"Lord no. We came down here as I believe it should be your honor to help Lea through her first shift on desk duty," Lion-O smiled.

"You were cleared for desk duty? That is fantastic," Panthro couldn't help but smile. It had been a rough six months for the lioness but she had managed to not only gain her freedom from the hospital but also the ability to join the ThunderCats. Physically she was prepared to don the uniform and perform her duties but both Pumyra and the hospital's therapist had agreed she was not ready for the mental portion of combat. Still desk duty was a huge step up.

"Yes, I am here to observe and learn all that I can," Lea smiled back.

"Now remember, no pawing each other. Punthar doesn't need to see that," Lion-O teased.

"I can wear a blindfold if my King prefers," Punthar couldn't help but smirk. Lea blushed and Panthro had his jaw open, while Lion-O laughed. The lioness was in no way ready for a physical relationship but that hadn't stopped the two from getting close.

"You better not. I need you keeping an eye on those two," the lion chuckled.

"Yes, sir," he winked.

"All right, I'm off and running. Cheetara said that we have to figure out the reception details this evening," the King explained.

"Have fun," Lea smiled as he left the room.

"So where should we start?" She asked, turning to Panthro.

"Well I guess let's start with a quick run over of the equipment in the room and go from there," the panther said. He stood and walked over to where Punthar was sitting and ripped the seat out from under him. The puma hit the deck hard and let out a yelp.

"That was uncalled for," he said as he rubbed his backside.

"It really was," Lea shook her head and helped him off the floor.

"I didn't do anything. Cassius, you see anything?" Panthro asked the guard at the door.

"See what sir?" The pumiger asked.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So while Leanna learned the ropes in the control room, Lion-O met Cheetara in his office so they could talk about the reception for their wedding. It had been a whirlwind romance so far but considering how the two of them had actually been teasing one another for so long it really was unexpected. That and given Lion-O's diagnosis they decided that waiting just wasn't an option.

The King of New Thundera was still working to recover from the events of six months ago. He had been cleared to do his Kingly duties but not for Lord of the ThunderCats duties. His heart was stronger than it had been in a long time but the eventual requirement for a pacemaker still left too many questions for the doctors. They feared that going back on full active duty would push the pacemaker to the limits and if it broke then that would be even worse. Due to the injuries he sustained and the exhaustion he suffered before them, the pacemaker was the only option to relieve the arrhythmia that had developed. His heart was struggling to pump the blood to where it needed to go and the slow beating of the organ was the reason his color and circulation had taken a rather ugly turn. Now he seemed very healthy but there were still limitations to what he could do. He had been promised by the doctors that eventually that would go away but he had to build up his endurance and do it slowly so they could see how the pacemaker was doing.

"You seem preoccupied," he said as he entered his office to find the cheetah staring off into space and not at the book in her lap. She had curled up on the couch that resided along the far wall of the room.

"Huh?" She asked shaking her head as he sat down next to her.

"Exactly. Everything ok?" Lion-O wanted to know.

"Oh I was just looking at this book from the caterer and it hit me that my mom won't be here to celebrate with us. She would have loved to help me pick out my dress and give me ideas on the food and what kind of party to throw. I miss her so much," Cheetara explained, pulling her lips over her teeth and back into her mouth, it was only something she did when she was thinking or sad and Lion-O understood all too well what was going through her head.

"I was thinking the same thing about my dad except for the dress part, he'd probably frown about that," he admitted as he pulled her close.

"Your father would be very proud of you," she smiled slightly with a small chuckle.

"For wearing a dress?" The lion teased.

"For being man enough to wear one, yes," she laughed again before continuing,

"He'd be proud of you for all that you've done and the Cat you have become."

"Well I could say the same for your parents," he smiled.

"I don't feel like looking at this book anymore," she admitted.

"I told you we could let Snarf set it up," the lion chuckled as he knew that she had not wanted that. Snarf was more than willing to help but she had wanted to look at all the options and pick what she and her betrothed wanted – not what Snarf thought they wanted.

"No, I just…" she didn't finish the sentence as she put her lips on his.

"Somehow I don't think one little kiss will satisfy me this time," he waggled his eyebrows.

"The doctors…" she started.

"They said no sex. They didn't say anything about making love," the lion was pushing his luck but the fact that they'd been tamping down their desire for so long had caused it now to be boiling near the surface, especially now that he was free of the hospital bed.

"Right here in your office?" She asked as his lips found his neck and his hands roamed her body.

"The door is locked and the "Do Not Disturb" sign is out," Lion-O chuckled.

"If you feel anything you're not supposed to, you need to tell me," she said as she more actively met his touches with some of her own. He only nodded and it wasn't long before articles of clothing began to fly onto the floor.

In the Control Room, Panthro had finished showing Lea everything and he had her sit next to him as they monitored the cameras and the planet.

"I'm guessing this job can get kind of boring," the lioness said.

"At times but boring is better than being on alert," the panther admitted.

"I've got Camera 5 picking something approaching," Punthar alerted them.

"Put it up on the big screen," Panthro ordered.

"Permission to come aboard?" Mandora smirked into the camera lens from atop her motorcycle.

"Permission granted. To what do we owe the pleasure?" The panther asked.

"Something for ThunderCat ears only," the Evil Chaser said.

"Proceed to the hangar and I'll meet you down there," Panthro told her.

"Roger," she nodded and the communication ended.

"Stay here with Punthar and I'll go see what Mandora needs," the panther turned to the lioness. She nodded and gave him a slight smile before he headed out of the room.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What is so urgent that it couldn't wait until the morning?" Tygra asked before yawning. He'd only gone to bed a couple hours before after getting off the morning shift. He was back on duty at eleven that evening and sleep was something he desperately wanted before he started his second shift.

"Scuttlebutt and possible payback," Mandora address the half-asleep tiger.

"Scuttlebutt could have waited," Tygra shook his head.

"Payback?" Ben-Gali asked.

"Oh yes. Seems our little stunt six months ago did not go unnoticed by the Mutant high command," the Evil Chaser explained.

"What is taking Lion-O so long?" Pumyra wanted to know.

"He didn't answer my radio call to his office so I sent Lynx-O down to check on him," Panthro told the group.

"You sent the blind Cat to go check on your King?" Mandora raised an eyebrow.

"In case there was stuff that nobody needed to see," the panther said. They all looked at each other and discovered that the only Cats missing were Lion-O, Cheetara, and Lynx-O.

"Well played good sir," Ben-Gali gave him a wink and under the table grabbed Pumyra's hand. She gave his hand a squeeze and then directed her eyes directly into his. He gave her back a small smile. Later, they would be playing their own game of cat and mouse.

"Sorry about that," Lion-O smiled as he entered the room. Not one hair was out of place and he looked as if he'd only been sitting at his desk engrossed in some paperwork.

"Did I miss something?" Tygra asked as he looked the young King over and then turned to his brother tiger.

"I think we all did," Ben-Gali shrugged as Cheetara took a seat next to him. She too looked as though she had been only digging through the book from the caterer.

"I smell a rat," Pumyra chuckled.

"You and me both sister," Mandora smirked.

"What's going on?" Lion-O looked around the room.

"I believe there was some debate about what exactly was taking you so long to get to the meeting my liege," Lynx-O spoke up as he took his seat.

"Lively food discussions that is all," the lion told them before focusing on Mandora.

"Right and I'm the Easter Bunny," the Evil Chaser smirked before continuing,

"I came here tonight because we have scuttlebutt that we are in the process of confirming."

"What kind of scuttlebutt?" Panthro wanted to know.

"The kind where the Mutants amass an army and attempt to lead an assault on New Thundera and Third Earth simultaneously," Mandora said.

"How would that be possible? They don't have the ships nor the man power to launch such an offensive," Lion-O wanted to know.

"It seems the target date is the day of your wedding. They're using the national holiday as cover. They'll attack while everyone is watching their King and new Queen. My guess is that they will try to assassinate you in an attempt to squash any resistance," the Evil Chaser did not mince words.

"Any proof of that?" Tygra gave her a look.

"My spies are good. I've never had a reason to doubt them yet. They are in the process of getting me hard evidence but I wanted to bring it to your attention now. We know from surveillance that the Mutants are stockpiling weapons and running maneuvers," she explained.

"Great Jaga," Lion-O murmured.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So what steps should we take to counteract this problem?" Panthro asked.

"Well I think the best thing to do would be to move up the wedding date. You'd squash any attempt at whatever exactly the Mutants are planning. They won't go off half-cocked like they did last time given what happened. This will be a planned, well-coordinated attack that will give them every advantage," Mandora explained.

"We can't move the wedding," Lion-O spoke up.

"Why not?" The Evil Chaser was confused.

"Thunderian tradition dictates that the marriage of the King must take place exactly on the day that the King before him was wed. It is intended to be a way of ushering in the new ruling parties without forgetting those that came before them. To break with such tradition will be seen as blasphemous. Not only that, it will clue the Mutants into the fact that we know what they are up to. It could put your spies at great risk," Lynx-O filled her in.

"The Mutants know of this tradition?" Mandora was surprised.

"I actually thought it to be common knowledge around the universe. All the ruling parties of the Thunderian allies are invited to witness the ceremony and it has been known to be a day where our enemies use our traditions against us. Only once however in our history did the enemy ever win the day. It was a true test of the King and Queen's ability to handle anything together," the lynx said.

"Test of marriage by fire. Wow, you guys don't mess around. So the Mutants are hoping that twice is the charm?" Mandora was seeing where he was coming from.

"Well the first time an attack was successful, Thundera was attacked during the marriage of the new leaders was actually not the Mutants but their cousins the Lunatacs. King Leo the Fifth had squashed an attempt on his father's, Leo the Fourth, life only days prior to the ceremony. Revenge for the murder of those who tried the assassination was swift and by the end of what was to be a blessed day, the Lunatacs retreated, but not before mortally wounding their original target and severely wounding King Leo the Fifth. After the death and burial of his father, the doctors were forced to amputate the left leg of Leo the Fifth. He survived for many years and had many children with his Queen but it was a sober reminder that even Thundera was a target. That is why the tradition still stands. It lets us never forget," Lynx-O told her.

"So then play along with the charade and be ready for them when they come. I like that idea," Mandora nodded.

"Our new systems can handle it and we've been recruiting more ThunderGuard after the last attack. Now that there is confirmation the Mutants are up to no good, we'll double our efforts to have weapons ready," Ben-Gali spoke up.

"Won't they see it coming considering it's almost a tradition?" WilyKat asked.

"Lion-O's rule has been without very much of the same traditions our people held all those years ago on Thundera. My guess is that despite the possibility we'd be ready, the Mutants are gambling that we will not be," Lynx-O smirked slightly.

"It's a good gamble since the last time they came here, we needed to heavily lean on our allies," Pumyra pointed out.

"This is true. If the Mutants were hoping to crush the sprint of the Thunderian people, it really backfired on them," Tygra said.

"Well then that's settled. Shall I put in a request for Evil Chasers to run security at the ceremony?" Mandora asked.

"Yes. We may still need your help depending on what proof your spies bring back but if they believe that there are more or less forces than they think it will be to our advantage. In the meantime, we should pick up production on flying craft and weapons. We keep this between us for as long as possible. If the Mutants find out we know, they'll ramp up production of troops and weapons and then we won't be prepared for them," Lion-O told the group.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ah there they are, my two favorite students," Panthro smiled as he walked into the hangar where the ThunderTank and other vehicles were kept shortly after the meeting. The Tank was as good as new with some improvements and the other damaged vehicles had also been restored to their former glory. Now, new vehicles and weapons were being developed and sent off to the factory for mass production.

"Lord Panthro it is good to see you," Li-en smiled. The liger was finally up on his feet after spending three of the last six months in the hospital.

"Please call me Panthro. It is good to see you my friend. Doing well, I hope," the panther smiled back.

"Oh doing very well. Cavan and I have an announcement and I thought you should be the first to know," the liger was beaming and the aforementioned puma pulled herself out of the vehicle she was working on.

"An announcement? You take me up on my advice?" Panthro winked.

"Yes and we went a little further," Li-en's entire face was practically lit up now. The panther had seen that look before as Cavan showed off the ring which she had been given by her husband.

"Nine months from little tater tots?!" Panthro had a big smile on his face.

"Yes," Cavan was blushing at this point despite the fact that she was so excited to be expecting her first baby.

"That's fantastic! Congrats you two!" He pulled them in for a bear hug.

"What is going on? I haven't seen this much hugging in a room since they got the Tank to fire back up," Lea smirked as she approached the little group. Li-en quickly filled her in and then she hugged them too.

"That is so exciting!" The lioness beamed.

"It really is," Cavan was still blushing.

"We'll have to throw a party soon. First there are some real things that we need to get working on, King's orders," Panthro sobered for a few minutes.

"What does he need?" Li-en asked.

"More weapons and more vehicles. We're ramping up production at the factory. How's that new design for the baby tanks coming?" Panthro wanted to know.

"Excellently, if we do say so ourselves," Cavan smiled before heading over to her desk. She grabbed up the plans and a small three dimensional model and brought them over to the engineer.

"Oooh a sexier thing has never existed except for this lady over here," the panther smirked and it was Lea's turn to blush.

"I was thinking the same thing except about my wife," Li-en smiled.

"What are these going to be able to do?" Lea asked as she looked at the model.

"They are faster, more lightweight, than the ThunderTank, and as you'll notice they are more upright. These are purely for seek and destroy missions rather than transport and defend missions," Li-en explained. The lioness nodded. The model resembled more of the tank models used in the great battles fought when Third Earth was First Earth than they did the ThunderTank but there could be no doubts about it; the weapon would be incredibly useful.

"Large caliber Blaster Cannons, small holes in the sides for small arms fire to be directed at the opponents, and built in self-destruct with escape pod modules," Cavan said.

"Escape pod modules? You managed to get them in there?" Panthro wanted to know.

"The top portion of the tank detaches and encloses," Li-en told him.

"Let me look at the specifics. Great work you two. I've got to head back up to speak with Lion-O. I'll take these with and see what he thinks. Thanks!" The panther collected what he needed and moved to exit the room, Lea quickly followed.

"So what's up that you came all the way down to the hangar?" He asked, once they were alone.

"Well my shift ended and I figured that you were out of the very important meeting so I thought we could get some dinner," the lioness smiled slightly.

"Sounds fantastic," Panthro smiled back. They arrived at Lion-O's office and the panther didn't think to knock as the door opened with ease.

"Lion-O we have…" he stopped short when he found Cheetara sitting in the King's lap, their tongues buried in each other's mouths. They both had all of their clothes on but the panther figured that they intended to finish what they had started earlier.

"A knock would have been nice." The lion shook his head as the cheetah carefully extracted herself from his arms and stood beside him.

"The door opened. I figured it was safe," the panther chuckled.

"Well let's just say that I'm weirded out now," Lea spoke up. She had just seen her best friend and he half-brother making out; it was awkward.

"I really need to get a sign or something," Lion-O said before taking the plans and model that Panthro offered him. The panther laughed and laid out the details for him. They were in the middle of discussing the new weapon when a call was beeped into the room.

"Captain Mitsu is on video call, my King," the voice on the Comm said.

"He is? Put him through," the lion was surprised. The Captain had recovered from his injuries and had left Thundera to head for Third Earth where his wife could be better treated. He had also taken up his former command with the ThunderCats Air Fleet.

"My King, it is good to see you," Mitsu smiled slightly.

"And you Captain. How are things?" Lion-O asked.

"Things are why I called. I had two rookies attempting their first atmosphere punch and once they left the planet's surface, they collided with space debris. Debris that should not have been that close to our atmosphere sir," Mitsu explained.

"Are the rookies safe?" Lion-O wanted to know.

"Luckily they are for now but they cannot reenter the atmosphere with their damaged ships. A rescue effort has begun but I'm more worried about the debris sir. Willa and Nada alerted us to more junk dropping down near their Treetop Kingdom. I've dispatched a squad to see if they need help with the cleanup. I'm not sure exactly what it was that exploded but I have a bad feeling that we need to be concerned. We never received any distress calls," the liger admitted.

"Give me a full status update as soon as possible. I'll call Mandora and see if she has any flight plans filed with the Evil Chasers. A ship that large would have needed one," Lion-O ordered.

"Yes, my King," with that the call ended.

"What do you suppose happened?" Panthro asked.

"I don't know but I worry that Captain Mitsu is right. We need to be concerned," Lion-O shook his head.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I can't leave you guys alone for five minutes can I?" Mandora asked as Lion-O finished explaining the situation. She was on her bike halfway to Evil Chaser headquarters when she got the call.

"That's what happens when you're popular," the lion chuckled slightly.

"I guess. Let me run a check and get back to you. You guys need anything else? Coffee? Donuts? Alternative forms of birth control?" The Evil Chaser laughed at her own joke. There was silence on the other end which only made her laugh harder.

"The flight plan will do. Thanks," Lion-O managed to get out.

"You're as red as your hair aren't you?" Mandora wanted to know. More silence.

"Take it easy and I'll talk to you soon," she continued to chuckle before disconnecting the call.

"What's going on?" Cheetara asked as she walked back into his office and noticed he seemed flush.

"Nothing, just Mandora making some off color jokes," he said, clearing his throat.

"Oh is the King embarrassed? You were right. You're a kid trapped inside an adult body. The only difference is, you know how to use that body," this made Lion-O very red.

"My King! The rescue mission is cued up on the Control Room screen. You wanted to be alerted," Punthar spoke up from the little receiver on Lion-O's desk.

"Yes… thank… you," he managed to gain enough composure to put some words together.

"Are you all right sir? Do I need to call the doctor?" Punthar was nervous.

"I'm fine. I'll be right down," the lion responded.

"Very good, sir," the called ended and Lion-O stood up.

"Shall we?" Cheetara asked. He gave her a smirk and came around his desk. They headed out into the hallway and made their way down to the Control Room. Lion-O gave her a swat on the bottom as they rounded into the room and she yelped.

"Everything ok?" Panthro asked.

"Just fine. I stubbed my toe," the cheetah lied.

"Fastest Cat alive and she stubs her toe?" Tygra had an eyebrow raised.

"What have we got going on?" Lion-O asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Captain Mitsu has teams rescuing the two trapped airmen. The feed we are getting is from the video cameras that were rigged up on the rescue ship. The debris field is massive," Punthar explained.

"What kind of ship would have been heading for Third Earth?" Pumyra asked.

"Do we have audio? I want to ask the crew to see if they can zoom in on some of the pieces," Lion-O said.

"I'll relay the command to Third Earth and they'll relay it to the ship," Punthar quickly radioed Third Earth.

"It doesn't look overly familiar," Panthro commented.

"I've got a call in from Mandora. The only ship that was supposed to be in our vicinity was a transport ship. One hundred souls on board with cargo. Her name was Calliope," Punthar told them.

"Tell her that we need an investigation team out here," Lion-O said.

"Yes, sir. Anything you would want me to add?" The puma asked.

"The Calliope is dead," Lion-O shook his head as a piece of wreckage floated by the screen, the partial name of the ship giving away just where it belonged – the hull of the Calliope.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mandora rushed the Evil Chaser Accident Investigation Squad, or ECAIS for short, over to Third Earth. She also sent a protection detail with them to make sure that whoever destroyed the ship would not interfere with the investigation. While that was going on, she would alert the Space Council of Planets to what happened and have them start an investigation on their end as well.

Lion-O ordered the troops on Third Earth to help as much as they could. He and a couple of ThunderCats would be heading over to the planet in short order but the long flight would bring them in much after things had already gotten underway. Captain Mitsu's team of rescuers was able to save the two pilots and bring them down to the planet surface. The two small aircraft they'd been testing were now part of the accident investigation and had to remain accessible to the Evil Chasers. The damage to them had prevented them from reentering the planet's atmosphere anyway and the Captain ordered that two more prototypes be produced as soon as possible.

"What is the safest path to enter the planet's atmosphere?" Tygra asked from the command seat aboard the Feliner.

"I would put in the coordinates for the Tower of Omens, sir. You should clear the debris field. The Evil Chasers have setup nets that prohibit any more of the pieces of the ship from entering our atmosphere but the pieces that already fell have left some sizeable craters," the radiocat at the Lair on Third Earth explained.

"How many casualties are there from falling debris?" Tygra wanted to know.

"We've got two Warrior Maidens dead while they were out hunting but the majority of the Village was spared thanks to that fire system we installed out there. There was some junk that landed near the Lair but luckily far enough away to just mess up the training fields, which were empty at the time, thank Jaga. We're still getting more reports in so by the time you guys get here we should have a better idea," the cat told him.

"All right. Very good. We'll alert you when we are within an hour of breaking the atmosphere. Until then, Feliner out," the tiger said.

"Until then sir. Third Earth out," with that the radio call ended and Tygra looked over to Ben-Gali who was in the co-pilot seat.

"What are you thinking brother?" The white tiger asked.

"It seems like odd timing for an attack on a transport ship doesn't it?" Tygra wondered.

"I'll agree with you there. We haven't had one raided in years. Now one blows up. I suppose it could have been a terrible accident. You and I both know some of those ships that we get landing outside the Lair are in pretty rough shape," Ben-Gali pointed out.

"You do have a point. Still I get this uneasy feeling," the orange tiger shrugged.

"Understandable since we know what is coming and we have no idea why the ship was headed for Third Earth. It didn't contain any Thunderians and it didn't have any familiar names on the manifest," his co-pilot said.

"How goes it boys?" Lion-O asked. He'd just returned from the secure video call line room that had been added to the Feliner after the last time it needed repairs.

"We're moving along. We've still got about twelve hours left though," Tygra informed him.

"Good," Lion-O nodded.

"So regale us with all the sordid details of what Lynx-O caught you and Cheetara doing the other day," Ben-Gali teased.

"Why?" Lion-O wanted to know; shocked he would ask such a thing.

"Because I want to know if Pumyra and I have tried it yet," that statement earned him a smack in the arm from Tygra.

"You hound dog you," the orange tiger smirked.

"Didn't you guys just make your relationship official? I mean you've only been on like three dates," Lion-O said.

"Please. When we were alone with Lynx-O all that time, do you really think we didn't engage in a little goofing around?" Ben-Gali asked.

"You said you never asked her out on a date!" Tygra looked shocked.

"Well we didn't have any real dates. I mean we stayed inside the fort that we'd built with the Berbils and we shared stories of our lives back home but I wouldn't count those as dates. We've known each other for a long time so after three dates, it seemed like a natural progression. Only problem is, it's hard to stop touching each other," Ben-Gali admitted.

"Uh huh. Hound dog," Tygra smirked. Lion-O laughed.

"Yeah well you keep thinking that until Panthro makes the moves on Lea," Ben-Gali retorted which got him a hit upside the head.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_No cliffy this chapter but there'll be plenty more later…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Feliner landed on Third Earth as the sun was setting. They were greeted at Cat's Lair and then whisked off to the dining room for some real food. Ben-Gali discovered that the rations on board had passed their expiration date but the group had munched on them anyway hoping they still tasted good. They didn't and the three were starving by the time they got to the planet.

After shoveling in the food, Snarfer escorted them down to the conference room where the leader of the ECAIS, an Evil Chaser named Zuthra, quickly pulled up the information they knew.

"According to the flight data recorder, which we found just before it entered the planet's atmosphere, the ship left port at Space Hub Number Twenty-Seven four days ago. The flight manifest indicated that the flight was not bound for Third Earth or New Thundera. In fact, she was bound for a planet not far from New Thundera called SG-17. The ship was supposed to be a research vessel. The reason given for hugging Third Earth and eventually New Thundera was to avoid confrontation with any unfriendlies and also in case of emergency. Calliope was to contact Third Earth but she never got the chance," Zuthra explained.

"Ok, so what evidence have you discovered of her destruction?" Lion-O asked.

"Blast marks originate on the outside of the pieces of wreckage indicating that she was shot down," the ECAIS leader said.

"Why didn't she call Third Earth for help? They could have scrambled and maybe saved some lives," Tygra was confused.

"Unfortunately we have yet to find the cockpit voice recorder. We may never find it as I said, the data recorder almost burned up in the atmosphere. We've been unable to locate the satellite tracking device that would be pinging if it were still in good shape," Zuthra told them.

"More questions than answers, it seems," Lion-O muttered.

"Yes, so it seems. The full extent of the attack may never be known. The engines have yet to be found and some of the usual large pieces of wreckage we look for are missing as well. Probably the pieces that entered your atmosphere and left you some nice craters," the ECAIS team leader explained.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but if someone did this, wouldn't they be claiming responsibility by now?" Ben-Gali wondered.

"Usually. It is an act of war to destroy a defenseless ship. However there is something that bothers me," Zuthra said.

"More than the silence or the explosion that must have occurred?" Lion-O asked, curious as to what the man was referring.

"I've seen a lot of space accidents and shootings in my day but this one is very weird," the investigator commented.

"Weirder than what we've already seen?" Tygra pushed as he saw Zuthra musing. The gears were turning and they could almost smell the burning of brain cells.

"Space is a vacuum. There is no sound, no ability to be out in it without special suits on. When the ship started to be attacked, no one rushed for the escape pods? The Calliope had enough escape pods to hold all of the people on board and some of their equipment. We found almost half of the pods. They are completely empty," Zuthra commented.

"Perhaps they didn't have time? The final blow came too quickly?" Tygra suggested.

"I have yet to see such an incident where not one person makes the escape pods. Usually if the blast from an attacking ship is powerful enough to destroy the ship in one blast, you don't recover debris. Mostly what you have are small pieces that enter the nearest planet's atmosphere and burn up before even reaching any fly zones," the investigator explained.

"Ok, so here are my thoughts on this. The ship leaves port as it's supposed to. However, somewhere along the way the crew abandons ship. Given that the Calliope is no doubt on autopilot, she continues on her course until someone mistakes it for an ally of Third Earth and blows it up," Ben-Gali spoke up.

"Why abandon a perfectly good ship and not call for help?" Tygra gave him a look.

"Why are more than half the escape pods missing? You don't launch those unless you absolutely have to," the white tiger pointed out.

"We've received no distress calls since beginning the investigation. I contacted the existing scientific crew who is on SG-17. They've heard nothing as well. The data recorder doesn't show a launch of escape pods. Maybe the manifest and what the ship actually had on it are two different things," Zuthra suggested.

"Perhaps. What is on this SG-17 planet? It is the new planet that was discovered a few months ago correct?" Lion-O wanted to know.

"Correct. The planet is believed to have mineral deposits and possible fuel sources. What the scientists have found so far seems promising," Zuthra explained.

"We have been missing the bigger picture. The ship is a decoy and the passengers are now captive of someone who wants to have SG-17 and her secrets to themselves," the King said.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Who do we know that has that kind of balls? I mean destroy a ship, capture the scientists, and then vanish without a trace?" Ben-Gali asked.

"Well if Mumm-Ra was still around we wouldn't be having this discussion. However, I don't think we'd have to look that far away from our old dead enemy," Lion-O postulated.

"You really think the Mutants, whilst gearing up for war during your pending nuptials would try something like this?" The white tiger wasn't sure it was possible.

"A new fuel source could be just what they need or just what we need. Either way, they want the scientists to confirm whether or not the sources found on SG-17 do not fall into our hands," Lion-O pointed out.

"I hate to admit it but he's right. How long would a flight to SG-17 be from here?" Tygra asked Zuthra.

"It's about four hours from New Thundera so almost a day. Shall I call Mandora and get her take on this development?" The leader of the ECAIS team wondered.

"Please do. We need an update on what the Space Council of Planets thought as well," Lion-O said.

"All right gentlemen, I'll get right on that. In the meantime, you might as well catch up on your rest," Zuthra suggested.

"That sounded like a plan if Lion-O hadn't decided to tell me a scary story," Ben-Gali chuckled slightly to lighten the mood but it was hard to fathom at the moment.

"Put an alert out for Mutant ships in the area too. Once they are done with those scientists, I fear they will have no use for them," the lion told the Evil Chaser.

"Yes, I fear you are right," Zuthra nodded and left the room. Tygra turned to the other two cats and said,

"Sleep is definitely in order now. We might not get it later. Lion-O, you especially. Can't have that ticker of yours having trouble with you fighting exhaustion and Mutants."

"Yes Snarf. I'll get right on that," Lion-O chuckled while Ben-Gali tried to hold his laughter in but failed miserably.

"That's enough. I'm the oldest of the three of us here so march your fuzzy butts over to the guest chambers," Tygra scolded. This only made them laugh more but they laughed as they left the room and headed for comfortable sleeping arrangements.

Meanwhile, on New Thundera, Cheetara was calling it a morning and waking up for her first shift. Heaving a sigh, she figured it would be a long week without Lion-O and the others but there was nothing to be done about it. The investigation was proceeding and the authorities were handling it while the ground troops kept the planet on high alert in case of possible attacks.

"Coffee?" Lea asked when the cheetah meandered into the Control Room.

"Oh yes please," Cheetara nodded, grateful for the hot liquid.

"Rough night?" The lioness gave her a look as the cheetah almost slammed down the whole cup despite how hot it was.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Cheetara raised an eyebrow.

"That coffee could have removed oil stains from the hangar floor and you slammed it down like it was ice water," Lea commented.

"Just thirsty I guess," the cheetah replied.

"Uh huh," the lioness eyed her friend and knew that something more was going on but she didn't push it. Still as the quiet filled the Control Room, she wondered just what it would take for her friend to tell her what was going on.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So you think that they're onto something and I think you're right. So what's the next move?" Mandora asked Zuthra via the video conference call. She was in her guest chambers at the Space Council of Planets headquarters on the far moon of Penal Planet Sixteen.

"Honestly, I think we should send troops to SG-17 and figure out if we can get some more evidence against the Mutants. Any luck from the spies?" Zuthra wanted to know.

"They've confirmed my fears. The Mutants are gearing up for something which usually means only one thing," she pointed out.

"War is a definite then that should be enough for the Council to send a team of Alien Rights Workers to Plundarr and her moons," Zuthra suggested.

"Oh I think so. I'll make sure the Council hears the development when they meet for their morning meeting in an hour. Anything else pop up during the discussion of the case?" Mandora wondered.

"No. Although I would like to voice my concerns about this impending doom," he told her.

"We all have concerns but we're playing it by the ThunderCats' rules. Besides any show of our hand and our allies won't have time to prepare properly for what's coming. As silly as it sounds, waiting is our best option along with keeping an eye on things," she sighed.

"Well at least I'm not the only nervous one," Zuthra gave her a half smile.

"Don't let them fool you; Lion-O and the crew are nervous too. They just have a better way of hiding it," she gave him a wink.

"I suppose so. Well good luck and we'll speak shortly," he said.

"Thanks and we'll talk to you later," with that the call ended and Mandora quickly got to work putting together a report of what had just transpired. While she was working her secret line that came on only in her helmet alerted her to a message incoming. The helmet translated the encrypted message and then waited for her to don the head gear.

"Identification," the robotic voice said.

"Mandora, Evil Chaser First Class," she told it.

"Password," the robotic voice instructed.

"Seven-six-two-eight," she responded.

"Access Granted. Message from Agent sixty-three is as follows: "Mutants have human prisoners from the Science Academy of the Galaxy. Will attempt to figure out what is going on. Next communication in twenty-four hours." With that the message terminated. Lion-O had indeed been right. Quickly the blonde took off her helmet and made a call to the Interplanetary Control Force Headquarters. They needed to know just what was that possible fuel source on SG-17 and quick.

Meanwhile, Leanna and Cheetara were having lunch together. The cheetah's mood had yet to improve despite the coffee and even some Berbil Fruit Tea that Snarf had brought her. Finally, the lioness cornered her at the lunch table with the help of Pumyra.

"All right Spots spill it," Lea said.

"Spill what?" The cheetah gave her a look.

"Whatever it is that's bugging you," Pumyra chimed in.

"I'm not sleeping well that's all," she admitted.

"Well a pot a coffee a day will do that to you," Lea raised an eyebrow.

"All right fine. I'm not sleeping because of the nightmares," Cheetara said.

"What kind of nightmares?" Pumyra asked.

"The kind where Lion-O ends up dead on our wedding day," the cheetah told them.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Space Council of Planets had agreed that Mandora's evidence was enough to send Alien Rights Workers with an escort from the Interplanetary Control Force. They could not arrest anyone or levy charges for making war materials but it force any illicit activity to either be shelved while the Workers were there or driven underground. With the help of the spies located on the planets, the information about the troop movement would be very helpful.

Meanwhile, another group of Interplanetary Control Force Evil Chasers were sent to SG-17 to ascertain what exactly had been discovered. If the Mutants intended for their own scientists to steal the information and possibly head toward the planet to gain control of it, Mandora wanted to know exactly what it was. Lion-O, Tygra, and Ben-Gali agreed to head back to New Thundera and make it look like they were staying focused on the wreck of the Calliope.

"It's good to have you back," Panthro smiled as he met the three in the hangar after they landed the Feliner.

"Good to be back. Any word from Mandora's squad on SG-17?" Lion-O asked.

"Nothing yet but I expect they'll be sending encrypted communications to one another. How are they chalking up the shipwreck?" The panther wanted to know as they headed inside.

"The official report will read that the pieces of the ship are being towed back to Interplanetary Control Force Headquarters for further examination. However, at this time, no survivors have been located and all hands are believed lost," the lion explained.

"Hard thing to handle for their families," the panther shook his head, knowing that the crew wasn't dead just yet but unless they could be saved there was no point in letting on to what actually happened and give the families false hope, and for the Mutants to move up their plans.

"Yes, and when I asked what would happen if the scientists were saved, Mandora said to let her bosses handle that," Lion-O shrugged.

"It's an ugly turn of events but it seems we don't have much of a choice in the matter," Tygra admitted.

"Still doesn't make it any easier," Ben-Gali said.

"Right on all accounts. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. I dislike having to sacrifice anyone but we can't have New Thundera or Third Earth attacked because we tried to protect citizens that were not our own. Jaga knows I will not sleep soundly until this is all over," Lion-O heaved a sigh. It was definitely weighing on him but their hands were tied, especially since they did not know if what SG-17 generated was actually a viable fuel source or if it could be used for something else.

"I know someone who will be glad to see you," Panthro spoke up.

"Well I think I know who you're talking about and I can't wait to see her," the lion smirked slightly for the attempt to change the subject.

"I know I have someone too. Where are they anyway?" Ben-Gali asked.

"In the control room. They're on duty. After all we couldn't quit working because you boys wanted to ride over to Third Earth," the panther winked.

"I thought the entire world stops for me. I'm the King," Lion-O feigned his righteous indignation.

"Well we do what we can but…" the panther never got to finish his sentence as a furry red ball of fluff, which seemed to be shot out of a cannon, hurled itself at the lion. Completely caught off guard, Lion-O stumbled backwards and thankfully Tygra caught him.

"What in the…" Ben-Gali started.

"Oh Lion-O you're safe!" Snarf snarfed.

"Of course I am," the lion looked dumbfounded, as if the routine flight to and from Third Earth was putting a strain on him that he didn't know about.

"What is going on out here?" Cheetara asked as she exited the Control Room.

"Somebody missed me," Lion-O pointed to the snarf on his chest.

"My turn!" She said as she managed to squeeze her arms around the lion's large muscular chest.

"It's a love fest over here," Leanna shook her head before being snatched by Panthro, who dipped her down and kissed her.

"Didn't want you to feel left out," he smirked.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

What he expected to get was a smack across the face, instead Lea pulled him in closer so that his lips were only centimeters away from hers.

"Well that's very thoughtful of you," her voice was barely above a whisper before she pulled him in close and laid one on him.

"Paws off my sister!" Lion-O teased but they weren't listening.

"Come up for air you two before I get Tygra to give you what for," Ben-Gali chuckled as he said it.

"Why am I the butt of the old jokes lately?" The orange tiger demanded.

"Makes little sense to me since I'm the oldest one here," Lynx-O said from behind them. Pumyra had brought him down to the Control Room hoping for news from the cats that returned from Third Earth.

"There's my one and only," Ben-Gali beamed. He was excited to see her but she seemed off. Not as thrilled to see him as he was her.

"What's wrong?" He pulled her aside and asked.

"I just haven't been feeling well the last couple of days. It's probably just stress. I am glad to see you though. Happy you're safe," she pulled him into a hug.

"You want Tygra to take a look at you? I hate it when you don't feel good," Ben-Gali said.

"I just probably need a good night's sleep with a warm body to keep me company," Pumyra teased.

"Yes ma'am," the white tiger waggled his eyebrows.

"We've got an incoming call from Mandora's private line!" Punthar announced as he entered the hallway.

"Everybody inside!" Lion-O ordered. The group quickly made their way into the room and Punthar accepted the call.

"Hello all. This is not the message I'm sure you were all hoping for. We have no word from our group that was sent to SG-17 yet. I do however expect a report within the next twelve hours. The Alien Rights Workers have landed on Plundarr and her moons. Unless the Mutants are as stupid as they are ugly, we won't be able to get the scientists off the planet. I'm still not sure how we're going to do it but maybe we'll get lucky and the scientists will be smart enough to find a way to get our troops a message that will give them cause to get the Mutants panties in a bunch," Mandora explained.

"A ray of sunshine you are, you know that?" Lion-O chuckled.

"Well I do the best I can. Say, when did you start growing chest hair?" The Evil Chaser asked. When Snarf moved, she almost passed out.

"It's just a certain someone who's happy to see I'm back on New Thundera," he smirked as Snarf clambered down to the floor.

"All right then. Anyway, keep your ears open. If something goes sideways you may need to be ready sooner than the wedding," Mandora told them.

"We have two months and we need all the time we can get," Panthro said.

"Cross your fingers then. Mandora out," the Evil Chaser ended the call.

"Well I guess that's about all we can do. The factories are already working three shifts," the panther said.

"Help! I need help!" Li-en voice came over the Control Room's internal communication device.

"What happened?" Panthro asked.

"Cavan!" The name was out of his mouth and Cheetara was already out the door. The group quickly followed.

Cheetara arrived down in the hangar to find three mechanics and Li-en trying to keep the ThunderClaw up off of the puma. She whipped out her bo-staff and quickly extended it. Then she shoved it underneath the vehicle where the three strong Cats were trying to hold it up. The staff lifted the vehicle just enough so that Li-en could let go and grab Cavan by her wrists. He pulled her out and they then backed away before knocking the bo-staff out of the way. The ThunderClaw came down hard and everyone realized just how close they were to having her crushed to death.

"What happened?" Panthro asked as he knelt down his two favorite students.

"We were working on the ThunderClaw when one of the jacks let go. Cavan tried to get out but the creeper cart hit something and she came off of it," Li-en explained as Pumyra and Tygra dropped down to take a look at the unconscious puma.

"She has a nasty gash, probably from the creeper cart when she came off of it. Get the medical staff down here with a gurney. Looks like she might have hit her head," Tygra said, pointing out the bruise that was rapidly forming on her forehead.

"Great Jaga. How does a jack just let go like that?" Lion-O asked as Ben-Gali was examining the one that managed to escape the crushing. The standard was to have three on a vehicle like the ThunderClaw but something didn't seem right as one jack letting go should still have given the other two a chance to hold up their ends of the weight longer than it had.

"Sabotage," Ben-Gali said as he pointed to the jack which had snapped in half.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Sabotage?" Lea asked as she'd overheard what the white tiger had said as she made her way to them. Panthro was helping Li-en keep it together as they followed Pumyra and Tygra down to the Med Bay, behind the gurney that Cavan was laying on. The two had been through so much and the group could not imagine what they did to deserve it.

"Oh yeah. This jack not only snapped in half but the bolts that were on the base sheared off. Only way that happens is if somebody filed things off and sawed things off," Ben-Gali pointed to tool marks that were visible when the pieces were held up close.

"Who would want to hurt Cavan? She's pregnant for cripes sake!" Lion-O was visibly upset and it was for good reason. As if it wasn't bad enough that they had Mutants breathing down their necks, now someone here tried to hurt one of their own.

"She might not have been the original target, sir," one of the mechanics, a liger by the name of Gol, spoke up.

"Oh?" Lion-O asked.

"I grabbed that jack off of the ThunderTank shelf myself sir. One of the ThunderClaw jacks were missing and I knew that the ThunderTank jacks would work fine so I grabbed one. This is my fault sir," Gol hung his head.

"This is not your fault. Whoever planned this didn't realize that there was a jack missing," Ben-Gali told him. He knew the liger and he knew that he did fantastic work. Never complained and never called in sick.

"And perhaps they were intending for Panthro to get hurt. Still I want all the security footage from the hangar sent to my office. I want ThunderGuard in the Med Bay to keep an eye on Cavan and I want them to follow Panthro around too. Send in the safety investigation team with extra ThunderGuard backup. I want every tool in the shop examined," Lion-O issued his orders.

"On it," Ben-Gali nodded.

"Lea, Cheetara, with me please," the lion said. As they headed for the exit, Lion-O stopped to reassure Gol and promise him that he had nothing to worry about. The liger thanked his King profusely and then ran off to help Ben-Gali.

"What are you thinking?" Lea asked once they were out into the hallway.

"That only a Mutant would want to sabotage equipment. Slow down our efforts to fight a war of their making. Which means one of the Cats in the hangar is taking money from the enemy," he said.

"Who would do that?" Cheetara wondered. Completely at a loss as to why anyone but a Mutant would think it was a good thing if the Mutants won.

"Let's hope the security tape will help," the lion said.

"The three of us don't need to look at the tape. Is there some way I can be doing something to help?" Lea offered as they entered Lion-O's office. He locked the door and turned to his half-sister.

"You can stay right here where you'll be safe. For all we know you could have been the target. How many times would you help Panthro fix something in the shop?" He hated to play protector as both Lea and Cheetara could more than handle themselves but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Quite often but are you saying that you don't think I can handle myself?" She asked.

"I know you can but I want to get married and I want you to be there. The three of us are going to get the opportunity to create a new family. I'm not going to let those Mutants stop us," he told her. Cheetara smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're adorable but I would shred anybody who got in my way," the cheetah smirked.

"I know. I'm just trying to be cautious. Anyway, let's get down to business," he smiled slightly and pulled the video up on his screen and then over to the projector. This was going to take a while considering they didn't know when to look.

Meanwhile in the Med Bay, Cavan woke up to find herself connected to all sorts of machines. Li-en was all smiles when he noticed she was awake.

"Wha' 'appened?" She asked; her speech impaired.

"Oh somebody has a concussion," Tygra announced.

"What about the baby?" The liger asked.

"I'm not seeing anything that would indicate trouble. Still I want to keep her overnight to make sure everything is all right," he admitted.

"I'll stay with her," Li-en said as he took Cavan's hand in his. She gave it a squeeze grateful that she was still amongst the living.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me," Tygra smiled and pulled Panthro out of the room so the two could have a few moments of privacy before the ThunderGuard assumed their watch.

"There is something you didn't tell them isn't there?" Panthro cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

"She's not yet showing so technically she could still be on duty but I want her off duty for the rest of the pregnancy. Given her age and the fact that this is her first, I want to be careful, especially after what just happened," the tiger explained.

"I'll see what I can do about it. You leave it to me," the panther winked.

"Good. Now you hold Pumyra down while I force her to tell me why it looks like she hasn't slept in a week and why she's only been picking at her meals," Tygra enlisted his friend's help.

"You got it," Panthro nodded.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"How many hours have we been doing this?" Lea asked.

"Too many. My eyes are about ready to fall out of my head," Cheetara replied.

"How many more hours do we have to go?" Lion-O wanted to know as he got up and went back behind his desk to check the timer, pausing the video playback as he did so. They had moved the couch out from the wall and projected the video onto it, using the couch for comfy seating in front of the wall.

"By the look on your face, it's going to be a long night," the cheetah commented on the lion as he shook his head.

"Time to freshen up the coffee and see if Snarf has anymore sandwiches to bring down," Lea said. She got up and picked up the wall phone, calling down to the kitchen.

"More food is on the way," the lioness smiled slightly.

"Good because for some reason I'm starving," Lion-O commented as he checked the coffee pot. Dumping the grounds into the trash can, he got a new filter, and a new coffee packet.

"Last one. Guess I had best restock," he sighed.

"Does that look odd to you?" Cheetara suddenly asked, not directing the question at anyone in particular.

"What look odd? What are we talking about?" Lea asked.

"Look at the video and look at the time stamp," the cheetah commented.

"Ok so the time stamp says five am and I'm looking at Cats coming in for their shift. What's odd about that?" Lion-O was confused.

"The shop doesn't run twenty-four hours like the Control Room. The shifts in the Control Room run seven am until three pm, three pm until eleven pm, and eleven pm to seven am. The two shift operation the in shop runs seven am to four pm and three pm to midnight. Why is there what appears to be a full shift in two hours before they're supposed to be?" The cheetah wanted to know.

"What's the date on the stamp? There were a couple of days last month where Panthro wanted everybody out of the shop by two o'clock so he could run some tests on the new generator system. The second shift didn't come in until five," Lea filled them in as she was being handed off the new sandwiches from Snarf.

"The date was three weeks ago," Cheetara told her.

"Ok that would not have fit into that time frame," the lioness shook her head. She then thanked Snarf for all his hard work and promised they wouldn't bug him anymore this evening.

"Let's go backwards a little," Lion-O messed with the controls. The day before seemed to be on time and the lion buzzed forward to discover that the day following the one that had been paused, was off too.

"The tape has been altered," he said.

"Who alters the tape but doesn't remove the footage of themselves committing a crime?" Lea asked.

"Someone who doesn't have access to the machine. All you have to do to change the time on the security cameras is change the time clock settings. Only a few people have access to that piece of equipment," Lion-O pointed out.

"Finally, it's getting interesting," Cheetara said. The phone rang and Lion-O answered it as the two ladies continued to watch who went near the jacks and who was near the time clock.

"Thank you, I'll pass the news along," Lion-O said before hanging up the phone.

"What are you passing along?" Lea asked.

"The Mutants panties are in a bunch and the report from the Evil Chasers on SG-17 is in. We need to call a meeting immediately," he told them.

To Be Continued…


End file.
